lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Hanso Foundation commercials
put on air many television commercials]] Throughout the course of The Lost Experience, there have been many television commercials shown worldwide, usually during commercial breaks of live Lost episodes, which reference in-game activities, events and characters. Watch the Commercials Hanso Foundation TV Ad: Original (US phone line) (others advertise Careers, Compass, THF website, and other numbers and sites) Hanso Foundation TV Ad: Debate Hanso Foundation TV Ad: Life Extension Hanso Foundation TV Ad: Mathematical Forecasting The Hanso Foundation This commercial was the first shown and launched the game worldwide. Shown in the UK during the advert break in the second season premiere , in the US during and in Australia during . The video has transitions between images, it shows Transcript Voiceover: Since the dawn of time, man has been curious, imaging all that is possible. The Hanso Foundation, reaching out to a better tomorrow Variations There have been several variations of the same advert, with only minor changes each time and usually only the same two elements. One is that after the original commercial a "sponsored by..." message appeared at the bottom left of the screen for a few seconds near the beginning. So far the companies that have sponsored the advert have been: *Sprite *Jeep *Verizon *Monster.com The other change comes at the very end of the commercial, when the Hanso Foundation logo appears. Usually, the advert is pointing the viewer to a certain location. Originally this was the Hanso Phone Line number to begin the experience but this has changed to include websites as well. Hanso Phone Line US version: 6AIr5NhCON8 One commercial showed the phone-number for the Hanso Phone Line. This was different depending on the location in the world the viewer was watching the commercial. For each location, a different phone number was called out. Voiceover: Discover the experience for yourself; call ... * UK: 0800 66 66 40 * USA: 1 877 HANSORG * Australia: 1800 22 77 17 Websites Other commercials have websites linked at the end (possibly with the phone number listed as well). Voiceover: Discover the experience for yourself; goto ... * thehansofoundation.org * hansocareers.com * letyourcompassguideyou.com **Below this was the Hanso Phone Line number. * retrieversoftruth.com "Debate" talking about the internet debate about the Hanso Foundation's work]] During the rerun of "23rd Psalm" on July 12th ABC aired a short commercial of Mittelwerk in, what appears to be, a Hanso Foundation office reception area. Transcript Screen: Dr Thomas Mittelwerk President and Chief Technologist The Hanso Foundation Mittelwerk: Spirited debate, it's the cornerstone of our philosophy at the Hanso Foundation. We're reaching out to a better tomorrow, and that means listening to our critics, even those who would lob unfounded claims in the darkness. We are confident in our mission. Which is why we invite you to talk about us, discuss our accomplishments and continued progress. We are here for you. Thank you, and namaste. Screen: The Hanso Foundation 3KezVImS8Zk Life Extension Project Commercial presenting Joop as proof of the Hanso Foundation's research into Life Extension]] The Life Extension Project commercial was linked by DJ Dan on his website on July 19th. The video shows Mittelwerk standing before a white screen. Midway though, a video showing Joop appears in the top-right corner. The commercial ends with the Hanso Foundation Logo. Transcript Screen: Dr Thomas Mittelwerk President and Chief Technologist The Hanso Foundation Mittelwerk: What if 90 years was just the beginning? Life extension. It's the grand summation of all our work. Now, many wonder, is it safe, is it ethical? We say, meet Joop. He's happy, healthy, and 105 years old! We saved Joop from the ravages of time. Now, he's helping us to save our own lives. The Hanso Life Extension Project. We're reaching out to a better tomorrow. Screen: The Hanso Foundation 0gQ-VgyCa7c The video can also be found here Mathematical Forecasting Initiative 's Mathematical Forecasting Initiative]] The Mathematical Forecasting Initiative commercial was linked by DJ Dan on his website on July 19th. The video shows many images of disaster and dispair across the globe while Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk talks. The view then show Mittelwerk standing in front of a white screen, presenting the potential of the MFI. Intercut with this is a short video of one of the MFI's mathematicians working on an equation. The commercial ends with the Hanso Foundation's logo appearing. Transcript Mittelwerk: The brute force of Nature. Need we always live at its mercy? Screen: Dr Thomas Mittelwerk President and Chief Technologist The Hanso Foundation Mittelwerk: Life's tragedies: they bring pain, but they also bring understanding. While Nature's fury cannot be checked, the human cost can be. With the Hanso Mathematical Forecasting Initiative, we're advancing warning systems and speeding disaster relief. At the Hanso Foundation, we're reaching out to a better tomorrow, in which Man and Nature live in harmony. Screen: The Hanso Foundation VMlksIr3a20 The video can also be found here